Hana Tate
Hana Tate is Lena Haloway's best friend since they were children. She is tall, blonde, beautiful, and rich. She would have been portrayed by Jeanine Mason had the Pilot gone through. Early Life Hana Tate was born to rich parents in Portland, Maine. She became friends with Lena Haloway when the two were forced to pair up in Grade 2 and they have been best friends ever since. Since she was a child, Hana has shown a rebellious streak. She once placed her hand on a building which kids stated you could get deliria from and would repeat the names of other countries no one was supposed to know about. ''Delirium By the time of ''Delirium, Hana seems completely uninterested in getting cured. Hana often goes to illegal parties where boys and girls are together, much too close to be casual, and listens to illegal music. , as shown in the Delirium Pilot.]] Her and Lena sometimes go running together around their town, often crossing by a statue of the Governor. She is actually the one who causes Lena and Alex Sheathes to run into each other when, after a run, she convinces Lena to go onto private government property with her. She is also at the beach when Alex tells Lena to meet him at the cove around 8:30. She also helps to cover for Lena on some occasions when the latter wants to meet with Alex at 37 Brooks and other places. Although Lena tells Hana that she could come with Alex and her to the Wilds, Hana refuses. It is assumed she said no because she was matched with the mayor’s son (Fred Hargrove), and had a future for herself, but also perhaps because of her previous heartbreak with Steve Hilt. ''Pandemonium After ''Delirium, it is unknown what has happened to Hana, but in Pandemonium, Lena presumes that she is now cured. ''Hana A short story from Hana's perspective, titled ''Hana, was released as an e-book. It states things about the parties she went to and why she went to them. It also largely implies that she was the one who actually reported Alex and Lena to the police. ''Requiem In the third book of the trilogy, Requiem, the story is told in alternating chapters, the point of views being shared by Lena and a recently cured Hana, telling about her engagement to Fred Hargrove. She eventually realizes that she is not cured. But she does not tell Fred in fear for her life. She is interested in what the Invalids have to say. Fred and Hana get married near the end of the book, but by this time, the Invalids are about to take over the city. While going home, Hana's car almost crashes into an Invalid, and Hana recognizes it to be Lena. She grabs her and puts her into the car and takes her home, against her bodyguard's wishes. She and Lena talk in Fred's office privately, and there Lena tells Hana that there is a bomb about to explode to kill Fred, but she wants Hana to run. There Hana also tells Lena that she called the police on Lena and Alex. Lena still insists on Hana escaping, and Hana does, leaving Fred to die in the house they occupied while Fred was mayor. Physical AppearanceCategory:CharactersCategory:Female CharactersCategory:Cured Hana is described as being tall, blonde, gorgeous and confident which assures her of a good score and a good match. In Delirium, she is almost 5'9. (However that is mentioned in the series, in the cast she is presented as brunette, tall and broad shouldered woman.) Trivia * The code that she and Lena use with Allison Doveney as an excuse has a strong resemblence with ''Pretty Little Liars. They even use the nickname A for her! Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Cured